Densely packed electrical, electronic and/or optoelectronic components may be used in a variety of devices. For example, densely packed high-power light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may be arranged in patterns such as arrays, can be used in display systems either to provide backlight that transmits through light modulation layers such as liquid crystal layers to render video images, or to provide modulated light to directly render video images. The video images may contain a wide range of possible luminance levels from the brightest white to the darkest black. Some or all LEDs in a display system can be turned on to generate high luminance values in bright image portions of the video images, and thus generate a large amount of heat over a unit time interval in operation. The generated heat, if not properly dissipated, can cause the LEDs and other components in the display system to operate in elevated temperatures outside their respective normal operational temperature ranges.
Performances and lifetimes of LEDs and other components can be highly dependent on their operational temperatures. For example, LEDs may not be able to support accurate light generation or to achieve normal long lifetimes if operating in elevated temperatures for extended periods of times.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.